Boarding School? Pffft! Great
by Jasper-HaleYes
Summary: When Isabella Swan from Arizona Starts a boarding school for the Gifted and Talented,She Is less than convinced she belongs at this school. When she meets her Roommate Edward she is determind to find out his secret. Characters a little OC
1. Chapter 1

(AN): Hey people, new to this site, hope you like the story. I don't own Twilight yada yada yada yada, I'll let Stephenie Meyer take full credit for that, she deserves it. I don't own any of the characters and so on.

Oh Crap. Today I, Isabella Swan was starting boarding school. Yes that's right _boarding school_, apparently I'm 'gifted', so I've been transferred from my High School in Phoenix to Oak Bridge Boarding school for the gifted and talented. This school had many different subjects for the 'gifted' students to study, there was English Literature, sports, Music, Sciences and loads more. I was entered in because of my English and Music.

Of Course my over enthusiastic mother was packing my bags as soon as the letter arrived at our house. All I've heard off her for the last 3 months is how proud of me she is, and how I could get so far because of this school and how I may get a scholarship. Who the hell cares? If I studied hard enough at the high school in Phoenix I could have gotten all the Grades I wanted and easily gotten into Dartmouth myself, then I wouldn't have to leave all of my friends. Of course when I say _all_ my friends I mean all 5 of them, let's just say I'm not the most popular girl in school.

So after many tearful goodbyes, all of them being from my mother, I was now on a plane over to Forks. From the airport a mini bus would come to pick up the people that were also attending and escort them to the school. I was extremely nervous, I wouldn't know anyone, I'd have to share a room with a total Stranger. My God was I screwed....

The school was absolutely huge, the grounds were beautiful. The court yard was magnificent, there were so many flower gardens here it was unbelievable, I defiantly like the school but would I like the people in it?

We were taken down to the reception so we were able to collect our room keys and have a chance to unpack and unwind while all the other students were in class. The receptionist Mrs. Cope was a friendly enough women, she gave me room 207.

"Here you go Isabella, room 207, you should have no problem with your room mate he's a sweetheart," She had said whilst smiling at me.

I had taken the key not saying anything more than a simple thank you. I slowly made my way up to the dorm rooms, struggling to lug the heavy suite case up the stairs. When I had finally got to the right floor, I took the key out of my pocket, I put it up to the key hole but jumped when I heard someone behind me causing me to drop it. I was about to bend down to pick it up when a hand shot out before I had chance. I lifted myself from my crouched position to see a baby faced boy with a warm smile on his face holding my keys.

"Here you dropped these, I'm Mike by the way. I'm new here too," He explained, dropping the keys into my palm.

Mike had blonde spikey hair and a goofy grin on his face. At least I knew someone now even if they were a little creepy.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm from Phoenix." I told him, grimly I think he knew as well as I did I really didn't want to be here.

"Mike, Mike Newton," Was it me or was he trying to sound seductive, god this guy was weird. I quickly told him I had to go as I was expecting a phone call from my mother. _Haha Sucker. _I thought to myself.

I quickly unlocked the door before anyone else had the chance to speak to me. As I stepped into the room I gaped. It was _very _spacious, _this _accommodated two people? It could have fit 6 comfortably. I walked through the sitting room, and out into a hall way, there was an empty bedroom and a bathroom and then on the end of the corridor there was a flight of stairs I assumed that this was my roommate's room. I thought I'd wait to meet him or her before I went in there. I busied myself by unpacking my clothes and belongings; just after I was done I heard a bell go in the distance, I heard chattering of people in the hallways. I walked back into my bedroom and waited, after a few short minutes I heard a key being pushed into the lock, guess it was time to meet my room mate.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey you guys! Thank you for all the author alerts you have all added, it means a lot that you think this story is good so far. Please though when you do read a chapter and you think it's good please leave a review it encourages me to write more chapters. Then I'm not writing it for no reason. About the point of view of this story for now I think I may keep it in Bella's she seems to be easier to write. As the story goes on If you like, I will try to write in Edwards POV. I was asked a question by hellisn'tsobadwhenyouhaveanangel, when I said gifted and talented I ment intelligence, sorry for any confusion. Happy reading!!!

Bella POV

I heard a key enter the lock and my breath hitched. _Oh my god, what if she doesn't like me? What if I fall and embarrass myself?_ I thought. The door swung open, I only knew this because I heard it hit the door stop; then not too long after it was closed once again. I heard footsteps in the large kitchen and then keys being dropped onto the counter. Then I heard footsteps again, this time they were coming in my direction.... then they went straight past me, I let out my breath in a sigh. _Come on Bella you have to meet her sometime.___

I opened my bedroom door, and walked into the kitchen. I assumed that the person would come back in as he or she left their books. I walked over to the fridge and opened it, it was _completely _empty. _That's strange _ I thought, maybe I should go grocery shopping. Just then I heard the door open, and I heard footsteps coming up the long corridor. I lifted my head up and CRACK!

"Owww, god dammit," I whimpered, rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"Are you alright?" A beautiful voice sounded from behind me. I lifted my head and looked at the beautiful boy in front of me. _Holy Crap! _I thought. The boy was quite tall maybe about 5,8 he had a well toned body, perfectly straight facial features and the strangest but beautiful colours, it was a bronze colour, this boy was stunning though his eyes were pitch black, very unusual.

"I-I erm... Yes, I'm Bella Swan" I stuttered nervously. He smiled but as I came closer to him he froze. I heard a growl erupt from his chest, his hands clenched into tight balls and he stopped breathing, his eyes wide. "Are you alright?" I asked. All of a sudden he looked angry, his eyes locked onto mine, I gasped.

"I....have to go," He stuttered quickly using the same breath to say it all. With that he sprinted out of the room. What did I do? I...I didn't think I did anything to insult him, beautiful as he may be he didn't strike me as a very nice person. He didn't even know me and it looked like he had made up his mind that he hated me. How could he be so mean? I felt the water welling up in my eyes and surely enough when I rested my hand on my cheek the traitor tears were there. _Pull yourself together Swan!_ I scolded myself, I must be mad I'm talking to myself. I just found it extremely strange how one minute he was giving me a delicious crooked smile and then the next he was scowling and he was angry with me. I told myself it was best not to think about it, I decided I would go grocery shopping and try to get my mind off him.

I walked to the entrance of the school grounds and stood at the bus stop, when the bus arrived I hopped on still replaying the hatred the boy had in his eyes. I instantly felt hurt each time I replayed the image, I don't know why I was doing this to myself but there was defiantly something strange about the boy. When I arrived at the market, I thought of some of the things I would like to eat during the week. I finished up in the market in about an hour I had bought loads of things I could cook with, It was a good job that I was a good cook because otherwise I wouldn't have survived living with my mother she, somehow managed to burn toast.

With all the shopping done I was now back at the dorm room, I had unpacked all the shopping and was now trying to figure out what I was going to eat for dinner. When I first got back I had realised that the bronze haired boy was no longer here, I thought he had been in his room when I left maybe he went out. I wanted to take advantage of the spare time I had on my hands because I didn't think I'd have it for long. I went into the school and managed to find my way to the library, I sat down at one of the computers and wrote an e-mail to my mother Renee.

_Dear Mom, _

_The school is awesome, Its huge I think I'm going to like it here, I met a guy, Mike he's pretty nice. Actually the only one thats been nice to me all day. But don't worry it's my first day I'm sure I'll make some friends tomorrow, _

_write to you soon, I love you mom. _

_Bella x_

Afterward I walked back to the dorm room, as I unlocked the door I heard Classical music coming from my roommates room, Clair du lune by Debussy. I started work on dinner while listening to the music coming from his room while cooking, it was very soothing and made me feel relaxed. I knocked on the boys door and waited, he didn't answer, If wanted to be stubborn then I'd let him be, he could starve for all I cared.

I cannot believe this I was sat in front of the TV crying at Titanic on a Saturday night, was I really this sad? Obviously yes, If the asshole didn't come out of his room and say something to me by the end of this stupid movie, I'll go to bed.

Guess where I am now? Yup, bed. My mind was wondering back to the boy again, why was I so bothered if the guy didn't talk to me? He was the one being difficult not me. I hadn't done a thing, All I wanted was to have a good relationship with the person I shared a room with but how the hell can I do that If the guy won't talk to me, I found the traitor tears falling down my cheeks again, this time I didn't wipe them away.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, thank you soo much for all the author alerts and favourite story alerts, but I'd also appreciate some reviews too, why not drop one off while you're at the bottom of the page. Thanks for your support guys. This time I'm going to do Edwards point of view for the start of the chapter see if it's okay. Thanks x.

Edward POV

Her scent had hit me like a wrecking ball hit an old, abandoned building. The monster inside me growled in need, and my throat instantly burned with thirst. I had hunted at least a week ago which didn't help my current situation, I had to get out of there before I did something I'd regret. I stuttered that I had to go then exited at a pace that was far too quick for any human to travel at but I really didn't care at the moment, I would regret it later when I had more control.

I slammed my bedroom's flimsy door, so hard it shuddered. I sucked in the clean air like a dehydrated man would water; the clean air would do nothing for my thirst but the burning in my throat would dull down because it was no longer being exposed to the intoxicating fragrance that was Isabella Swan.

It's like she was some delicious smelling girl disguised as the devil trying to ruin the spotless record I had worked over 80 years to perfect, and now just for one girl I could ruin what me and my family had here. I also figured out I could read her mind, how was that even possible? I had never had any trouble with reading anyone's mind before, then again maybe it was just because I had only just met her and I hadn't heard her voice enough to recognise and tune into her thoughts.

Although I had all these thoughts in mind I kept replaying the hurt expression she held on her face. It made my chest ache every time I saw it over and over again in my mind. I had no idea why I was not used to such feelings of guilt. Why should I be interested in something as petty as a human girl? Unless I planned to make her a meal- I shuddered at the thought- she was none of my concern.

If I was going to have to live with this girl then I would have to start hunting on a regular basis, I had already made her suspicious about me, how could I not have done with the way I reacted? So I'd have to apologise to her, try to make her feel at ease, treat her like any other person. On that note I better go hunt.

By the time I had climbed back through my window it was dark, the girl was not yet back. _Where could she be? _I thought. I had no idea why but I couldn't calm my nerves, I looked into the corner of my bedroom and my eyes passed over my black grand piano. I rose from my seat on my bed, and walked over and perched on the stool. I tried to play but nothing sounded right, instead I flicked my stereo on and led on my black leather sofa and stared at each tiny crack my eyes could make out on the ceiling.

Shortly after I heard the girl coming through the front door, she stopped moving for a second and then I thought I heard her grunt in approval to the music I was listening to, my lips curved into a smile. _At least she has good taste in music_ I mused in my head. I heard the rustling of plastic bags, and pots and pans hitting the worktop. I listened to rest of my CD while she worked in the kitchen, the smell coming from in there was disgusting ,stomach turning even for a vampire, to her though I'm sure it smelled wonderful but not to us. The smell seemed to be coming closer then I heard a knock on my door, causing me to freeze. She knocked again; I stayed in the same position on the sofa, hoping she'd go away; thankfully she did muttering to herself I heard inaudible mutters coming from her mouth and then something that sounded like Asshole. I chuckled at her insult.

Later on though I regretted everything I had done earlier that day, she had moved from the lounge and into her bedroom, I heard her turn her light out, then the rustling of the duvet. Then I smelt it, it was a concentrated type of her scent, it had a hint of salt, I realised what was happening. I had made this innocent creature cry, in fact she was now sobbing. The familiar aching in my chest returned and my face fell into a frown. I was a horrible person, no let me correct myself _Vampire. _I would do something to make it up to her, I didn't know what yet but I would.

Bella POV

I woke up early the next morning feeling tired, my eyes were stinging from all the crying I had done last night, I really don't know why I had cried maybe it was just the fact that I hadn't done a thing wrong and already he seemed to hate me, I didn't even know the guys name for god sake!

I sighed not really too bothered about getting up, I had to now or all my Sunday would be wasted. I sighed again and cringed at the smell coming from my mouth. _Ew, morning breath_. I slowly and unwillingly got out of my bed and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom on the landing. I closed the door quietly trying not to attract any attention to myself, I wouldn't want my roommate to see me like this. I stripped off and climbed into the shower, turning the hot water on and waiting until it was just the right temperature. I relaxed as the hot water cascaded down my back, I washed my hair and let the hot water unknot all the tension in my back. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel, then brushed my teeth.

As I came out of my bedroom I smelt something so appetizing it was unbelievable, _hmm are those pancakes?_ I walked into the kitchen to see the boy there, flipping over a pancake in a frying pan. He looked at me and smiled. "Hungry?" He asked me.

I looked at him with my mouth slightly a-jar, I realised how ridiculous I must have looked and closed my mouth. "Yes, erm...." I stammered.

He simply nodded and piled four perfectly cooked pancakes on a plate and set some syrup and cutlery next to the plate on the table. He set down his plate at the opposite side of the table so that he was facing me, then he sat down.

"I'm Edward Cullen, by the way," He told me, sticking his fork into the first pancake on his plate.

I looked at him and continued to eat, I felt his gaze locked onto me, my cheeks turned pink. I heard is breath hitch again, but he shook it off.

"Isabella?" He whispered. I looked up and caught a pained expression on his face.

"Yes?" I whispered back to him.

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. It was rude and inexcusable I never usually behave like that, I guess I was just a little annoyed having someone share my dorm with me, no one told me about you," He explained putting some food into his mouth, I think I noticed him...._cringe? _

I took another bite of my breakfast, it tasted fine to me.

Edward POV

_I cannot believe I am eating this! It's disgusting, now I'm going to have to bring it back up later. Great._

"Edward I forgive you," She told me smiling.

"Great," I smiled back.

"But are you sure you want me to stay here with you? I could get Mrs. Cope to move me if you'd like?" She offered.

"No, I want you to stay, "

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey people thank you so much, for all the favourites, and alerts but where are the reviews? I want to know if you have any suggestions and I want to know what you think about the story in general. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had some problems with Microsoft word and I've simply had no time maths exams and stuff. Happy reading!

Edward POV

After Bella had gone into her bedroom, I listen to her breathing slow and become even I knew now that she was asleep. I walked quietly into the landing and then silently entered the bathroom. This wasn't going to be a nice experience. I had to cough up all the food I had eaten that day, because my digestive system had frozen I wasn't able to digest food, I had only eaten so Bella wouldn't be suspicious. Now I totally regretted it, I vowed to myself that I would pretend I had eaten or insist that I was just not hungry when Bella offered me food. It wasn't worth it.

Bella POV

Edward wanted me to stay, so It was decided I would stay put.

The next morning I was woken by a tapping on my door, I for one was not a morning person at all. I groaned loudly, I heard a quiet musical chuckle from outside my door, god damn it he was a morning person, I would have my revenge. Edward has promised last night that he would take me on a tour of Forks and then he would take me out to dinner to an Italian he knew in Port Angeles, it was sure to be an eventful day.

"Bella?" Edward called from outside. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know who this Bella is you speak of, I am Isabella," I called to him groggily.

"Okay then Isabella I'm coming in make sure you're decent," He said with a chuckle. He swung open the door. He was already dressed, a green sweater and dark blue jeans. _Ooh, nicee. _I thought.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed and rubbed my eyes with the sleeves of my too big pyjama top. "Morning." I mumbled.

"Good morning Isabella," He greeted, his tone amused. " Nice legs,"

My face turned beet red, I had only just realised I hadn't put any pants on, I had just slept in my shirt and my Pink and white lacy panties. _Oh crap. _I hopped back into my bed and covered my face with my duvet.

"Edward," I whined. "Go away, this is so embarrassing,"

"I'm sorry, "He said sweetly. " I just wanted to see if you wanted breakfast?"

"Sure, thank you," I said blushing at his sweetness. "I'm just gunna go shower then I'll come and eat," he nodded then walked out of my room and closed the door behind him.

Once I had showered I walked into the kitchen with my soaked hair clinging to my back and my t-shirt I was wearing, I would dry it after I had eaten. When I sat myself down Edward turned to me and smiled that deliciously crooked smile, it made me heart rate increase. I needed to get a grip.

"Here you are Isabella, enjoy." He told me placing down a yummy looking cheese omelette. He was too sweet. I thanked him, my cheeks turning 10 different shades of red once again.

"I'm just going to shower and then we can head out If you're ready?" He informed me wiping his hands on a tea towel. I nodded and told him to go ahead.

Edward POV

I chuckled to myself in my head when her face flushed again, the tempting colour flooding her cheeks didn't bother me as much as what it did yesterday. I had started to make myself think that she had feelings she was as normal as any other human being and that I should just treat her as I would treat any other human, she was exactly the same except she smelt much more tempting. I had to get a shower, otherwise I'd have this awful stench on me for the rest of the day, I could smell the egg and cheese that I had just cooked for Bella, it had already had to chance to seep into my clothes and the smell had already covered my hair, If it was physically possible for vampires to throw up we would do at the smell of the human food.

As the warm water cascaded over my cold body, I remembered the way she looked this morning, so fragile. Silk over Glass, so breakable, I felt the unfamiliar urge to protect her although she wasn't in any danger. Well, actually that wasn't exactly true, I was near her. Seeing her like that this morning really made my day, she looked adorable and I was surprised by how attracted I was to her at that moment. She also had a great pair of legs on her, I was a gentleman but even I couldn't miss those gorgeous legs. I shouldn't be thinking about her this way having any sort of relationship where I was physically close to her would be impossible and far too dangerous.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, Bella was in her room the buzz of the hairdryer was loud to my sensitive ears, she would be done in a couple of minutes I would have to be quick.

Ten minutes later we were out the door and driving to Port Angeles in my shiny Sliver Volvo, this baby was my prized possession, me and my family enjoyed collecting cars, and we liked to drive fast.

Once I'd spent the night getting used to Bella's scent it wasn't so hard to restrain myself, although my throat was burning badly I just focused on the road. I knew Bella didn't like the uncomfortable silence, even though I couldn't read the girls mind I could tell by her posture and body language she was giving me she was far from comfortable.

"So Bella what did you get sent here for?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation, trying to slow the tempting pumping of her heart.

"My English and Music, I'm really not sure I belong at this school though," She told me shyly.

"Music?" I asked shocked. "What do you play?"

Her cheeks flushed the most enticing pink colour, venom instantly flooded to my mouth. I swallowed and the venom slid painfully back down my aching throat. I tried to ignore it.

"I play the guitar and I sing," She told me, embarrassed. That surprised me too, she never said what I thought she would. Everything she came out with was the total opposite of what I thought she would say. Not being able to read her mind was also becoming increasingly irritating, I would have to ask her questions instead of simply reading her mind to find out what she was thinking.

"Really? Wow you didn't strike me as the sort of person to be singing," I told her.

"Why not?"

"You're a little quiet is all," I informed her. I wasn't sure if this would insult her, apparently it did a line formed in between her eye brows. Forming a confused expression; it was adorable.

"Well what do you study?" She asked me in irritation.

"Music, Science and English." I told her, obviously I could have been sent here for all the subjects they studied at this school but it would simply be too suspicious if I was "gifted" in all the subjects they taught here.

"Music? What do you play?" Her eyes widened, this obviously surprised her.

"Piano, I write my own compositions too,"

"I thought as much," She said a faint smile playing on her too full lips.

That comment right there threw me, I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry I don't think I understand Bella," I said in an apologetic tone.

"Your fingers, Pianist's fingers," I glanced down at my pale thin, long fingers, I suppose she might have a point. "Where are we going first anyways?" She asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Well I thought we could go for a walk before we eat, is that alright?" I asked.

"That's perfect"

Bella POV

It started to rain outside, not that it any surprise seeing as it is Washington so I and Edward decided that it would be a good time to end the walk. He led me to a restaurant Bella Italia, it was a quiet place but it had a welcoming feeling to it. Edward walked up to the front desk and asked for a table for two, the waiter – his name was Mark– lead us straight to a table, Edward thanked him and pulled one of the seats out for me. He was such a gentlemen, I thanked him and sat down; he just smiled.

"Your server should be out soon," Mark informed us. Edward thanked him again.

"What would you like Isabella?" Edward asked me quietly.

The restaurant door swung open and a gust of wind blew inside blowing my hair all around my face. Edward seemed to stiffen up, and his eyes became wide. I heard his catch his breath and his long slender fingers pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyes were firmly closed.

"Excuse me," Edward said to me, before rising to his feet. I nodded at him and he smiled apologetically.

Edward POV

I had to get out of there. As soon as that gust of wind blew around Bella and over to me I had to restrain myself from pouncing. I could feel the muscles in my legs tense as though about to take flight, I couldn't allow that to happen, I couldn't harm these innocent humans and this _beautiful_ creature in that room.

_I can do this, _I kept telling myself, I knew I could she was just like any other human girl I'd ever met except she was much more intelligent and had irresistible blood. But thinking the last thought wasn't going to help me forget, if anything it was going to make it worse. I took a deep unnecessary breath and stepped out of the bathroom. I walked slowly back to the table where Bella was seated before and took my seat again.

"I'm sorry, I felt a little sick," _Ha. _I thought to myself.

"Are you alright?" She asked, a crease formed between her eyebrows showing her concern for me. "No I'm feeling better now," I told her.

Just then a fake blonde- she was originally brunette I could see the Brown hairs coming through her scalp- came over to the table me and Bella were seated at.

I looked down at the table but felt her gaze on my face and heard her ridiculous thoughts.

_Why hello there handsome! _

"Hello I'm Lorna and I'll be your waitress, can I take your order?" She said with a nasally voice.

I turned my attention to Bella, her deep brown pools locked on with my amber ones.

"Bella?" I asked, her heart spluttered as I said her name.

"Erm... Coke?" it sounded like she was asking my permission, I smiled at her.

"Two cokes." I told the waitress, trying to avoid her lustful gaze.

_You can have anything you want handsome._

"And to eat?" She asked me, I noticed she was pretending like Bella wasn't there I thought I'd make Bella's presence known.

"Bella?" I asked her again. Bella's heartbeat; that had just turned back to its original rate sped up again.

"Erm I'll have the lasagne please," She told me this with more confidence this time, she had obviously noticed that I was not acknowledging the fact that the waitress was indeed flirting with me.

"A lasagne please, nothing for me," I told the waitress, I just wanted to be rid of her, her vile thoughts were starting to annoy me. She nodded and left.

"You aren't eating?" Bella asked me.

"No, like I said I feel a little bit sick," I lied. "I just don't want to take a chance by eating."

She nodded.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." I said.

Bella POV

We were now on the way home from the restaurant and I was exhausted. I'd learnt allot about Edward over dinner. Edward was adopted when his parents died, He was born in Chicago and then moved to Fork when he was 15, his adoptive father, Carlisle was a doctor, His adoptive mother Esme was a interior designer and he had two sisters Alice and Rosalie and two brothers Emmett and Jasper. Gosh was I tired......

Edward POV

So here I was in my tiny Silver Volvo with Bella in a ball a sleep in the seat next to me. I was talking until I heard her breathing go steady, I had said her name a couple of times and then noticed she was asleep. She looked so peaceful. One of the things I missed the most about being human was sleeping. It was just a time where you could relax and recharge yourself after a long day, you didn't have to listen to anyone, no thoughts... just dream.

"Edward" Bella sighed.

I gasped, I looked over to her thinking that she had awaken, but she hadn't she shifted so I could see her face. Her hand flopped onto the break, where my hand happened to be resting. It was so _warm_, I felt a shock run up my arm when I felt the intense heat she was giving out. Her hand was also very soft, very gently and carefully I took her small hand in my larger one, I stroked each finger on her hand and rubbed what I hoped were soothing circles on the back of her hand. She sighed out my name again.

When we pulled into campus, I patted the hand I was holding. "Bella," I said gently, so as not to startle her.

"Edward," She sighed again. I couldn't wake her she was simply too peaceful. I lifted her out of the car seat and held her as fair away from myself as possible without dropping her. I carried her up the stairs up to our dorm room, I balanced Bella in one hand while I got the key out for the door. Once I had unlocked it I closed the door and put the lock and chain on and took Bella into her room, pulling back the duvet and placing her on the bed. Carefully I took her shoes socks and coat off so she'd be able to sleep comfortably, I debated whether or not to take her pants off for her so she wouldn't get too hot but I thought best of it, I didn't know how good my self control would be and I was sure that I wouldn't be respecting her privacy.

I pulled the duvet back over her. "Goodnight Bella"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thank you for the reviews even if I didn't get many. Thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story, reading every chapter and then reviewing it, it means a lot. If any of you have any ideas please suggest them, someone has already given me a very good idea that I'll be using, she knows who she is I mailed her a reply from her review. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, Microsoft decided to screw up again.

Bella POV

I woke up with a start when my backside hit the floor. What a nice way to wake up, on my first day of classes. _OH! _First day of classes?!?! Ah crap. I pulled myself off the floor, unwillingly may I add. I walked into the living area. Edward was already up, he was filling the kettle with some water and on the table was cheese on toast. Guess he was in the middle of his breakfast.

"Morning Bella," He said cheerfully, how the hell could he be so cheerful this early?

"Morning," I grumbled, I instantly felt mean, just because I was in a bad mood didn't mean I was allowed to take it out on Edward, It wasn't his fault. "Listen I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about my classes I have no idea where I'm going"

"Hey you don't have to explain yourself to me; I know you're bound to be nervous I only moved here last year and I was nervous beyond belief, I'm here if you need me, I'll show you to your classes"

He smiled at me, winking. I grinned giving him my thanks.

"Now come on and sit down, eat your breakfast I made you It'll get cold," He told me pulling out the dining chair, where my cheese on toast was steaming away waiting to be eaten. I thanked him again. He told me that he was going for a shower and that he would be out shortly. As I ate my cheese on toast I thought about how the day would go, would I make any friends?

Shortly after I heard the water shut off and the towel being whipped of the door handle, I made my way over to the sink and put the plate into the steaming water that was waiting for it. I would wash it after I had got dressed. As I left the kitchen and walked into the long hallway the bathroom door opened and a wet Edward dressed in only a towel stepped out.

"Gah!" He sounded.

"I'm sorry," I squealed, I ran as fast as I could without tripping into my bedroom.

I slammed my bedroom door and slid down the other side of it, my face turned red and I felt it heat up. Edward was hot anyway but when he was in just a towel... _BELLA! STOP THAT, _I mentally scolded myself for my inappropriate thoughts. I decided that I'd get dressed and ready so when Edward had gotten dressed we could go straight away and he could show me to my classrooms. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a green hoodie I stomped my feet into my shoes and grabbed my school bag and walked into the living area to find Edward sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sorry about that," I mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

"Hey Bells don't worry about it, it's alright it was a mistake," he said smiling that gorgeous crooked smile that made me melt. I nodded while the blood rushed to my cheeks.

I saw Edward stop breathing all of a sudden and it worried me, his eyes went wide and I saw him swallow, he looked like he was in pain when he swallowed. I asked him if he was okay, he waved it off and said it was nothing; I had to say I struggled to believe him somehow.

"Okay so what lessons do you have today then?" Edward asked me.

I looked at the piece of paper that I held in my hand, scanning for the right day. "Okay, I have English, Math, Biology, Gym and Music."

Edward looking quickly through his sheet, "Ok well Bells, Your in Biology, gym and music with me those are the only classes you have with me."

I was quite happy that I was in some classes with someone that I knew, especially since it was Edward. The only downside was that I'm probably going to be being distracted all the time, why the hell did he have to be so damn attractive!

"Right then, come on we better set off now if you want to get to your lesson on time," Edward said standing up and grabbing his school bag off the floor. He turned round to me and smiled at me encouragingly. I jumped up and followed him out of the room.

Edward POV

Isabella was nervous and I could tell as soon as she came out of her room. Now as we were walking down the corridors to her first class she couldn't be huddled closer to me, if she was any closer she would have been holding my hand. Her scent was swimming in my head and it was making me quite dizzy but I had to put up with it, I was going to have to get used to swallowing my venom every time that tempting colour rushed to her cheeks no matter how much it hurt.

"Okay Bella's here we are your English class, I'm in Math now after first hour is over I'll come and get you and take you to your Math Class okay?" I asked her

"Yes, thank you _so_ much!" She gushed. "I owe you one thank you."

"No probs, anytime bells. Now go on you'll be late." He said. "Good luck"

She took a deep breath and stalked towards the classroom door, I found this action rather cute to be honest, and she was rather adorable.

Bella POV

I walked into the classroom my boots squeaking beneath my feet, this was going to be horrible, I'd be sat next to a complete stranger and everyone would be looking at me while I walked to my seat and knowing my luck I'll probably fall over while I'm walking to my seat when everyone is staring at me.

I walked up to the teachers desk and told him I was new, he told me he'd heard and to take a seat. I took the only empty seat in the whole classroom; next to a girl she had short spiky hair and a beautiful porcelain white face with gorgeous facial features. I had tripped on the way to my seat and she seemed to be about the only person in the whole class that didn't snigger when I tripped over the table leg, she simply kept her head down and continued to write. She lifted her head when I took my seat though; she had those really strange amber coloured eyes like Edward had.

"Hi I'm Alice." She said in a bell like voice. I couldn't answer her because her voice amazed me so much. I eventually managed to break out of my trance.

"Hey, I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I said smiling at her.

"It's really nice to meet you Bella, if you need any help getting anywhere just let me know and I'd be happy to help." She said smiling putting her pen down so she could cup both of her hands around her chin. Mr Banner the English teacher told the class to quiet down, he introduced me much to my dismay although at least he didn't make me stand up and saying something to the whole class. When he assigned us some written work to do I saw the front of Alice's book: _'Alice Cullen' _She was Edward's sister?

"Hey Alice?" I whispered. She looked up at me her eyes sparkling.

"Are you related to Edward Cullen?" I asked, I think I felt my cheeks go a little red, why the hell was that?

She nodded. "Yeah, he's my brother, you know him I take it?"

I nodded and told her I shared a room with him, I told her about us being distant at the start and then being able to talk normally, she said she was glad he had a pretty girl to talk to because he never usually talked to girls outside Rosalie and Herself. I couldn't help but look at her in disbelief when she said pretty; she looked at me very sternly when I did this her face told me not to mess with her.

By the end of class we were quite well acquainted with each other, I found out that me and Alice was in my Math class and my Gym class. We were going to walk to our Math class together. The bell rang loudly as Alice talked about her boyfriend Jasper, he was apparently blonde, gorgeous and tall he sounded just right for Alice. As we both exited the classroom we noticed Edward was standing outside the classroom door waiting for me.

"Hello dear brother of mine" Alice said skipping around Edward, pulling him into a hug. Edward laughed and looked over Alice's shoulder at me with an amused look on his face.

"I see you met my sister Bella?" He asked me realising her. Bella nodded smiling at them both; they obviously cared about each other a lot. I nodded at him.

"Me and Bella are in the same Math and Gym class." Alice informed him smiling. "I'm going to walk her to our classroom so your assistance is no longer needed Eddie Boy."

Edward looked irritated when she said this; it was quite obviously he did not like the nickname that Alice had given him.

"See you later Edward!" Alice Chirped grabbing my hand, I noticed hers was freezing cold but just ignored it as it was cold outside.

"See yah Edward." I called as Alice dragged me away. Edward nodded at me.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in months its not that I haven't been bothered to, I couldn't figure out what I was going to write and I kept altering it plus I've been busy with school and family and shizz, I'll try to update more now that I'm on my summer holidays, I'll give you this chapter before I go away on my holidays then I'll write another one when I get back before I go back to school. I don't own twilight yada yada yada, I am not cool enough to own Edward or anyone else but Stephanie is awesome enough to let us borrow her characters.

EPOV

An: Hey guys i tried to update quicker this time but yet again this hasn't been possible, my Microsoft trial decided to stop working on me for no reason. Thank you for sticking with me while I try to sort this out. I've had to write on notepad even though it has no margins and that is really annoying, nor does it have spell check which I really need help with... I'll try and sort it out when I get Microsoft again.

Edward POV

I was quite disappointed when Alice dragged Bella away from me; I was hoping I'd be able to walk Bella to her next class. I wanted to be the one to take her to her next class. I had to share a room with her, I was the one who had to get used to her awfully delicious smell, and I needed to get to know the person behind all that so that I would think of her as a being with feelings and a family that would defiantly notice if she happened to go missing, and on top of all that if I never saw Bella flush scarlet again I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Well... when I say live, I wouldn't be able to exist with all the guilt that would be on my shoulders.

I walked to my English class in a daze; I sat down next to Emmett trying to block his thoughts. I just wanted to think. How was Alice going to spend time with Bella and not go to the bathroom without or eat Bella becoming suspicious?

"Edward?" Emmett asked from the side of me. "You okay? You look a little annoyed?" I smirked at how well he'd read me. I was suppost to be the mind reader not Emmett. I just wanted this hour to be over so I could have a break and then be in Gym with Bella I was very desperate to be near her. I just passed if off as wanting to get to know her better so it wouldn't be as awkward between the two of us.

For the rest of the period I half listened to the teacher go on, hoping that it might make the period go faster. I was wrong though it did no such thing; if anything it made it harder for me. When the bell finally went, telling us that it was time for break I couldn't have gotten out of my seat any faster without making the humans suspicious. I felt Emmett chasing behind me, I was walking a little too fast Emmett tried to catch up with me but stayed at human speed, he had much longer legs than me so he managed it in no time.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed beside me. "Why are you in such a hurry?" I simply ignored his internal questions and the ones that he was asking me out loud.

I made a sharp turn down the corridor that led to the GYM and I went into the changing rooms. I threw my bag and fumbled around in my bag for my Gym kit. I pulled on my kit and ran out into the Gym where some of my classmates were sat on benches and on the floor chatting amongst themselves. Bella had not yet come out of the changing rooms much to my dismay. I sat patiently staring into space, I felt Emmett come and sit at the side of me, he was talking to me not aware that I wasn't listening to a word of what he was saying. At the other side of the Gym I was aware that the door has just swung open, then I smelt a mouth-watering scent and I knew that Bella had joined us.

Bella POV

Me and Alice walked into the Gym to find that most of the class were in the Gym. We must have taken longer than I thought we had done. I hated gym and that was a fact, it was impossible for me to walk across a flat surface without finding at least something to trip over, I was born uncoordinated, I was fully aware of this. Another reason I hated Gym was because of the stupid skimpy uniforms we were made to wear. Navy blue mini shorts and a polo shirt the exact same colour, I was already conscious of the way that I looked, wearing shorts really didn't help my insecurity. On the other side of the gym I saw Edward and a very tall looking boy, he was huge, very muscular he looked far too old to be in the same grade as we were.

"Come on Bella." I heard Alice say at the side of me, I was only half aware of her ice cold hands gripping my arm and dragging me over to the bench that Edward-and what I could only assume was his friend-were now seated. I felt myself come to a halt and Alice Immediately started talking animatedly to the burly boy seated next to Edward.

"Hey Bella this is Emmett my brother." Alice said to me. I turned my attention to Emmett, he was even bigger up close, he had a brown curly mop of hair on his head, he looked quite ridiculous with the uniform, everything looked to be too small for him. His thighs were squashed awkwardly inside the shorts and the material was clearly being stretched the seams of the shorts looked as though they would rip apart any second now.

"Hey Emmett." I said quietly smiling at him. He beamed right back at me.

"So you're sharing a room with Eddie Boy?" He asked ruffling Edwards bronze locks; I heard moans of complaint coming from Edward. "I feel for yah."

I giggled at him, he may be huge physically but he was a teddy bear at heart, I could tell we were going to be good friends. I then turned to Edward he was sorting out his bronze mess that was sat on the top of his head; it was even more untameable that it looked before. Now, Edward wearing the uniform was a totally different thing all together he looked amazing. His toned chest was visible from beneath the polo shirt I was trying not to make it obvious I was struggling not to drewl. He caught me looking over at him and gave me that dazzling crooked smile. My heart spluttered and I tried to smile back.

"Hey Bells." He said. "Me and your legs meet again huh?" His eyebrows wriggled suggestively. My cheeks went a horribly bright red and he laughed at me. A tall man stalked into the Gym holding a basket ball.

"10 laps of the field." He shouted. No one moved… "NOW!"

Everyone more or less ran out of the building. I hated Gym, especially since it was a mixed sex subject. Edward was going to see me make a fool of myself, what if I trip? There really wasn't any 'what' about it to be honest because I knew I would definitely trip somewhere during the first lap. Edward ran beside me, much to my displeasure and also pleasure. His strong legs would have easily taken him yards in front of me but he stayed at my side. Mmm.. His legs. _Right that's enough of that, concentrate swan! _

I was getting tired as we ran; Edward on the other hand didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. I stared at him the whole time around, he caught me glancing over at him a couple of times, each time he would give me his gorgeous crooked smile and my heart would melt. Whoever had his heart was a lucky girl. That's when I stood on my toe and toppled forward, kneed myself in the face and knocked myself unconscious. '_Good going Bella…' _I thought as the world went black.

EPOV

Running with Bella was strange, faster she ran the more the predator side of me wanted to pounce on her, she the Zebra and I was the Lion. She was the prey running away from the Predator. I noticed Bella was even clumsier when she ran. Every now and then she would nearly stumbled then gain her balance again, it was actually rather adorable. The still humane part of me would be ready to catch her if she did stumble, just encase she was unable to gain her balance again. I could hear Emmett grumbling and groaning on the other side of the track. I could tell Alice was getting bored of listening to him going on and on, not just because of the aggravated facial expression she was wearing but she was saying the Hail Mary in Latin in her head to try and block him out. It annoyed me so I blocked it out.

"_Edward..." _ I heard Alice think.

"Not now Alice." I said quietly, I knew she'd hear me from across the track.

"_But Edward… you have to..." _

"I said no Alice!" I hissed.

I was subconsciously listening to the soft padding of Bella's running shoes hitting the tarmac; the pace she was running at was replaced with a rather clumsy stumble. Before I could realise what was happening Bella fell forward, I heard a crack as she kneed herself in the face, I assumed it was her nose. I heard her grumble as she floated in and out of consciousness as she slid across the tarmac. She came to a halt and that sweet blood slowly oozed down her soft pale cheeks.

APOV

I saw it but he wouldn't listen to what I had to say, he was too busy watching Bella stumble along beside him. I could tell that he found her quite interesting for what reason I didn't know but he looked quite content in being in her company. As I was running along side Emmett, he was moaning about how much he hates this class because he wasn't allowed to run as fast as he was able to without exposing us to the humans. I was trying to block him out by saying the Hail Mary in Latin.

"_Hail Mary , plenus of Senior est per professio sententia inter women,and beatus est fructus of thy Mary , Matris of God,pray nobis sinners,now quod procul hora nostri ." _

I was expecting to be told to shut up by Edward but it seemed he was too absorbed in Bella to even notice what I was doing. My eyes suddenly clouded over and I saw Bella running and stumbling, hitting herself in the face with her knee and blood slowly trickled down from her forehead down the side of her cheek. Edwards eyes glazed over and went a deep and black. He was getting ready to pounce…

"_Edward…" _ I said in my head.

"Not now Alice." He hissed at me from across the field.

"_But Edward… you have to..." _

"I said no Alice!" He hissed in anger again.

Bella's pace altered, just like I predicted, she stood on the front of her toe and toppled forwards, her knee hit her in the face and there was a crunch. I didn't see that part coming, she skid to a halt and mumbled as she became unconscious, then the blood trickled slowly down her cheek. Edwards head snapped around to me in anger. I ran over to them both, Edward was lent over her limp body holding his breath and trying not to look at the blood. When I crouched down, the blood hit me and I felt my mouth pooling with venom, I swallowed and held my breath.

"Edward go, its alright we know you don't like the sight of blood." I started looking him dead in the eyes so that he'd get the right idea. It seemed that he understood when he replied.

"I'm going, please Alice make sure she's okay, then when she's been looked at by the nurse come get me and I can take her back to the dorm room."

I nodded. Edward sprinted out.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: wow you guys I got over 30 responses to the chapter I just put up. Whether they were Author Alerts, Favourite Story, Story Alert or just reviews. I didn't expect a response like that since I haven't updated in months, I thought since I got such a good response I'd write another chapter before I went away on my holidays.

EPOV

I sprinted out of the gym as fast as I could. I could still smell Bella's blood in the air. The monster I had locked away inside roared in anger of being taken away from a meal. I had to clear my head of the scent, I ran into the changing rooms grabbed my clothes and bag and ran back to my dorm room. I got changed and led down on my bed. It was no good though, Bella's scent had already soaked into every fibre of the dorm room, and it smelt amazing. It was so strong it began to make me feel dizzy. I decided a run would make me feel better, I would hunt too.

I walked out of the front entrance and through the main gates out to the student car park. I jumped in the front seat of my Volvo and inhaled. Finally, a place Bella hadn't been a place I was able to breathe.

I started the engine and drove out of the gates and through forks into the quietest area, let's say my parents were a little more well off than most of the people in this town so they bought land out near the forest and had a house built on the land.

We had plenty of money, Carlisle and Esme didn't really need to work, but they did anyway so they didn't blow their cover. They didn't mind working anyway Esme is a decorator, she designed each one of our rooms and all of the things in them, the house is rather beautiful and she did a fantastic job of it. She also works on projects for other people's houses mostly at home.

Carlisle is a doctor, a very good one at that, he was wanted at many other hospitals but we chose to stay here so we were able to go out in the day more often. I have a large amount of respect for Carlisle he is a role model to me and has been ever since I came back from my rebellious stage of life. He is able to work with humans, bleeding humans without losing control. He says he hardly notices the smell anymore.

So with both of those salaries we don't have a shortage of anything. I drove up the long drive up to the house. I shut off the engine and climbed out of my Volvo. I could see Esme in her and Carlisle's room upstairs, she spotted me and alarm washed over her soft, caring features and she disappeared from the window and was out of the front door before I could blink. She was a very beautiful woman, even without her vampire appearance and abilities I could tell that she would still have been rather beautiful when she was human. She had shoulder length caramel curls that framed her warm heart shaped face and her butterscotch eyes. She was very pale and indescribably beautiful, she was even lovelier when she smiled, but she did not have a smile on her face right now, it was masked with worry.

"Edward, honey are you okay?" She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me and kept look at me, it appeared she was trying to see if there was anything wrong with me. "Alice phoned me and told me what happened, she said you'd be coming back here to hunt in the forest."

I smiled at her compassion, are hugged her back. "I'm fine Esme; yes I will hunt before I go back. But I need to talk to Carlisle when I get back. If that's alright?"

"Of course it is Edward, no problem go hunt and I'll call Carlisle." Esme said getting on her tiptoes kissing my forehead.

I walked around the side of the house and jumped over the fence and landed on the forest floor with a silent thud. I smirked as I heard a heard of elk drinking from a stream a couple of miles away.

I closed my butterscotch eyes and inhaled deeply, and focused on trying to figure out how many of them there was. I listened. I heard five hearts beating and tongues brushing softly against the water of the stream. I set of sprinting, only the quiet thumping of my feet against the forest floor was heard as well as the lapping of tongues at the stream. The elk wouldn't know what was happening and wouldn't hear me coming until it was too late. I came within yards of them and one at a time their heads snapped up in the direction that I was coming in.

The biggest one was my first victim. This one noticed what was happening; he started galloping away straight away and the rest of the herd started to realise what was happening. The fear that the big elk had of me only made me more determined to catch him, it made him smell a thousand times more appealing than he actually was.

I leaped and wrestled him to the ground and bit into his neck, he kicked his strong back legs into my chest over and over again, breaking his legs in the process. To me the strong kicks were merely touches and did me no damage. I drank until I was able to get no more from the elk, I pushed the body to the side and began to dig a hole; I would have to hide the evidence.

I was not finished yet though; I ran after the rest of the herd and took down 5 more of them. I did not really need to feed on this many of the elk but I felt it would distract me from what had happened earlier with Bella. I buried each of the bodies a short distance away from each other and then started to run back to the fence where I had jumped over.

As I came to the front of the house Carlisle's car was in the drive way I could hear him and Esme speaking in hushed tones inside they obviously knew I was nearby and did not want me to hear what they were talking about.

I opened the front door and walked into the entrance hall, I could hear Esme hushing Carlisle in the kitchen. Esme was in Carlisle's arms when I walked into the kitchen. It made me smile that after all these years they were still in love like a newly married couple.

"Hello Edward." Carlisle said to me with a genuine smile. Carlisle was still in his work scrubs, he had very blonde hair and a very handsome face and golden eyes. His skin was also very pale like the rest of us, he had created our coven I was his first companion and then he changed Esme. He taught us how to live off animal blood after being alone at the start of his transformation and not knowing what he was he has never once fed off humans for any other reason than changing them, he had marvellous self control and I looked up to Carlisle.

I nodded and smiled back.

"Esme told me what happened today; she said you wanted to talk to me?" He asked gently unwinding Esme's arms from around him, but giving her a gentle, loving smile afterwards.

"Yes." I answered. "In private if that's alright, I have a couple of questions to ask you."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Would you like to take this into my office?"

I followed his lead up to the first floor of the house and walked into Carlisle's office, he gently closed the door behind himself after I had walked in. He went and sat down at his desk and urged me with his eyes to take a seat at the foot of his desk.

"Carlisle," I started in embarrassment. "The girl, Bella, the one I share a room with. I..I can't read her mind."

Carlisle's eyes flashed with surprise. "At all?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I haven't heard a word in the past 3 days." I looked up and his eyes were glued to me.

"Well Edward, I'm sorry but I can't help you this time. I have no idea what the problem is, I know it'll be frustrating not knowing what the girl is thinking but I'm afraid that you'll just have to put up with it."

"That's not all I have to talk to you about Carlisle." I told him, uneasily. "I…I can't explain it. She doesn't smell like the other humans do, she smells…_amazing…_ you have no idea how good she smells to me, she's got this mouth watering floral scent, like… freesias."

"Edward, it may just have got to you because you've got to share a room with her, because her scent is around you all the time; that you're..."

I interrupted him with an angry hiss. "No! that's not it at all, Carlisle my throat's never burned this way before, it's the most painful thing I've ever felt, you have no idea how close I was to pouncing when she cut her forehead, my legs were tensing and it was almost too late to stop myself, if I wouldn't have heard Alice's thoughts I would have sprung. She would have lost her life and it would have been my fault entirely."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Edward, if what you are describing is correct, then you my boy have found your singer."

"My singer?" I asked in confusion.

"La tua Cantante." Carlisle told me.

I was fluent in Italian so I didn't need a translation. Bella was my singer, whatever that ment.

"Your singer? I asked in confusion.

"It seems Edward that her blood sings to you, it smells more appealing that any other blood you've ever smelt before." Carlisle told me. "She is your singer."

BPOV

I woke up in my dorm room, my head was throbbing and the same was to be said for my nose. I winced in pain at my head. My nose pulsed and pain dawned on me like a ton of bricks.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

My vision was blurry but I saw someone, they were short and so was their hair. My vision was starting to come back into focus and I realised it was Alice. I felt something cold sit on my nose. I moaned, but when I started to get used to the cold it wasn't so bad.

"Bella, oh my god I was so worried about you." She spoke to fast for me to register most of what she said. "How do you feel?"

My head spun. "My head hurts, but my nose I much worse." I told her. "Where's Edward Alice?"

"He went to go get my dad; he's coming back with him now so he can have a look at your nose." She said

Just as she finished her sentence Edward and a man with blonde hair came through my bedroom door. Edward avoided eye contact with me, I suppose I didn't blame him, I was running with him, I had made a fool out of him and myself at the same time.

"Hello Isabella, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, Edward came to get me and told me you had an accident in Gym today?" He flashed me a gorgeous smile my and my breath hitched.

"Please, call me Bella," I corrected him politely. "I tripped, I kicked myself In the nose, and I've cut my head. My nose is very painful."

He simply nodded and started to get out his equipment; needles and some clear thread. He asked Alice to get a towel and some ice.

I wasn't paying attention to what Carlisle doing, I felt a sharp prick in my brow near where I had cut myself; I assumed he was numbing it. As soon as I felt Carlisle take the needle out Edward left the room, he must be more squeamish than I was. All I felt now was a gentle tugging on my brow, It wasn't painful but just very uncomfortable.

"Okay Bella, that should be fine now, I'll come back and take the stitches out in a couple of weeks." He told me wiping over my forehead one last time. "As for your nose, all you can do is take painkillers and make sure you put some ice in a towel every couple of hours to reduce the swelling."

I nodded gratefully. "Thank you doctor Cullen, I'll see you soon."

He walked gracefully out of the room and Alice followed. Edward hesitated at my side.

"Hey." He said softly, "I'm sorry I ran out on you like that but I really don't like blood."

I shrugged. "Its alright, I hate blood, I'm fine just a broken nose and a couple of stitches."

Edward raised his eyebrows.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Again you guys surprised me, I got loads more responses. I'm going to treat (I hope) you guys with chapter when I've only just settled back into school.

BPOV

"Are you sure you don't want anything Bella?" Edward asked me as soon as I woke up.

I'd broken my nose and got stitches In my brow and Edward was acting as if I'd broke my two legs and both arms. Although it was rather sweet of him to be worrying so much about me, at least we were past our rough patch.

He nodded and walked out I could tell he still felt guilty for bailing on me when I'd hit my head. Now I thought about it my head and nose were throbbing; the anaesthetic was obviously beginning to stop working. I knew Carlisle had left some Tylenol on the bedside table along with a glass of water to wash them down with. I knew after a couple of these babies the pain would subside in a couple of short minutes. I took the pills and downed the whole glass. Then – the same as it had happened before- as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

EPOV

My god. She smelt amazing. I could smell the scent of Bella's blood- stronger than I ever had before- lingering in the air from when her cut was open and blood was flowing out of it. I took a deep breath; the scent wasn't as strong in here as it was in Bella's room. I ran my hands through my hair for the thousandth time today and sat down on the sofa in the living space. If I was going to have to share a dorm room with Bella,- the person that was unable to walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over- I would need to hunt on a regular basis. I wasn't saying that Bella tripping over everything wasn't extremely adorable it was just terribly inconvenient.

I heard a glass being put back onto the bed side table in Bella's room then I heard the bed move as she put her head down on the pillow, then shortly after I heard her breathing go steady. She'd fallen asleep again.

Sleep was probably the thing I missed most about being a human, a time of the day or night rather, that humans were able just to escape there problems for a couple of hours, a time to relax. I would give a hell of a lot to be able to experience sleep again, how wonderful it would be to not hear everyone's thoughts. Sleeping would be a time for me, for me to escape to dream about things I wanted and about how I thought and felt, not everyone else.

I had ten minutes until class started; I could go and pick up Alice. I grabbed my school bag and room keys, closed and locked the door behind me and locked it. Behind me, the Mike Newton was stood behind me also locking the door to his dorm room.

"Er.. hey Edward." He stuttered awkwardly. "How's Bella this morning, she feeling any better?"

I nodded. "Yes, but the doctor said she was to rest today, she had some pain killers and went back to sleep."

He smiled showing he understood. "Good, tell her I was asking about her. See you in biology."

I nodded again. '_Man he's weird, always has a face like a slapped…'_

I held back a growl, Newton; ughh.

I walked to the side of the school were Alice and Rosalie's dorm room is, and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling inside the room, bags being picked up and keys being grasped, then the dorm room door opened. Alice, pixie like as usual stood at the door with a brilliant smile on her face. She destroyed my fowl mood with her smile, my lips widened into a grin.

"Good morning Edward!" She exclaimed still smiling.

"Hey Alice, you and Rose ready?" I asked patting her head; she bared her teeth and snapped for my hand, I laughed loudly.

She smiled and nodded. "Rose!" She shouted at the top of her voice, for someone so small she sure has a big mouth. Surely enough Rosalie came out of the door seconds later; she closed the door and locked it as I had done a couple of minutes ago.

"So how's Bella feeling today?" Alice asked.

"She's staying in bed today, she needs to rest. She took some painkillers and then went back to sleep, I think she'll be back tomorrow." I told Alice as we started to walk towards our first classes.

We got to the English classroom and sat down in our seats. Alice threw her bag under her desk next to mine, and then swiftly sat down next to me. I did the same and put my head in my hands. Inhaling and exhaling deeply I couldn't help but miss Bella's strong scent, although I liked the fact that I could breathe easier, other humans blood wasn't as appealing anymore.

When the teacher called the class into session I found it hard to concentrate, Alice kept having visions, all blurry. In the end I just tuned them out and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying.

Then Alice had a vision she must have wanted me to see just blocked my vision of everything surrounding me.

I saw Bella, she was sat on a sofa, and the sofa appeared to be in Alice's and Rose's dorm room. Bella was sat with her knees up to her chest and her chin was resting on them, Alice sat with her knees at her side. Bella's stitches had been taken out and she looked much better than she had done this morning.

"_She's just so cute and sweet, she can do no wrong and I'm just stuck there, getting in the way all the time." Bella cried, tears running down her pale pretty face, her little nose red from crying. "I shouldn't feel like this Alice, it's not right he's my best friend."_

"_Maybe you should tell him how you feel Bella?"_

"_I…I can't." She admitted, it seemed like she was admitting it more to herself than she was to Alice. "They're just so perfect together, both of them are gorgeous, they go so well together they're always stuck to each other. It makes me feel so stupid, like I'm ruining it for them; they don't deserve someone like me getting in their way while they want to be alone. She just makes me to __**jealous**__."_

My eyes narrowed and I felt my jaw open slightly, I clamped it tightly shut.

"_You don't need to be jealous of her Bella, your beautiful plus Edward's smitten with you even if he doesn't realise it yet or he hasn't admitted to himself or anyone else it's totally obvious, if you speak to him about it maybe he'll admit it." _

"_Alice… I'm falling for him..." She told her, and then she whispered. "My roommate… I just don't want to get rejected." _

The vision ended and I could hear everyone's thoughts again. I looked over at Alice and her face showed delight. The bell rang loudly in my sensitive ears and all the people in my class rose from their seats and started towards there next classroom.

By the end of the day, I was irritable and I couldn't wait to get back to my room, check on Bella and then sit down at my baby grand piano and play until it was time for me to 'go to bed'. As I unlocked the dorm room door I heard Bella breathing steadily still, she mustn't have woken up.

I put my keys down on the work top and walked towards Bella's room. I quietly opened her bedroom door and saw her sprawled out on her bed.

The duvet had made its way up past her legs and now rested on her stomach. Her long, curvy, creamy legs were visible. Her face was content, her soft cheeks were pink and her plump lips were adorable in all their pouty glory, her top lip a little plumper than the bottom. Her chestnut hair laid spread out on her pillow, fanned out behind her. She was beautiful.

I ran my finger along her cheekbones and then ran it down to her bottom lip all parts of her were just as warm as the next.

"Edward…" She whimpered in her sleep.

I felt my stomach tighten and I felt strangely human, butterflies moved in my stomach giving me an uneasy but at the same time happy feeling. I _couldn't _have a silly human crush on Bella, If I was to take it any further I could hurt her. I couldn't let her be exposed to something like that. I realised what I must do in order to keep her safe, Alice wasn't going to like it. It may hurt Bella, but it will be nothing compared to what it will do to me..


End file.
